


Inesperado

by WhiteSpiritOfDarkness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy does not know anything, Unrequited Love, unrequited percico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness/pseuds/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Nico nunca podría olvidar el rostro cruel del amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inesperado

-¿Qué?

Si había algo que Nico di Angelo no esperaba era eso.

-¿Anabeth? –repitió, incrédulo.

Era obvio que pasaría algún día, y a pesar de saberlo, la noticia le golpeó como un torrente de agua helada del río de la lamentación. Aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando.

-Sí –dijo Percy Jackson con una gran sonrisa-. Anabeth está embarazada. Voy a ser papá.

La felicidad del hijo de Poseidón era evidente. Cómo no lo sería, si al fin tenía lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Nico se retorció de dolor. Tendría toda la vida para lamentarse, se recordó. En ese momento debía seguir fingiendo.

-Vaya –intentó sonar lo más sorprendido posible-. Esa es una gran noticia.

Era una gran noticia. Una confirmación más de que nunca tendría lo que quería. Nico nunca había pedido nada a las Moiras, pero se encontró rogando piedad. Estaba seguro de que no aguantaría mucho más teniendo que ocultar todo lo que sentía.

Millones de pequeñas agujas clavadas en su cuerpo. Así se sentía. Y mientras Percy –oh, el grandísimo idiota que nunca se daba cuenta de nada- sonreía y hablaba sobre Anabeth y sus futuros hijos, Nico sólo pudo sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Percy era una nueva aguja.

Como siempre, Nico se limitó a enterrarlas y profundizar las heridas.

Porque Nico nunca podría olvidar el rostro cruel del amor.


End file.
